Heart of Darkness
by Immortal Yin-Yang Sacrifice
Summary: Ancient demons roam in a magiclly enhanced world... Yet, the magic wears and on to the scene are the two fallen angels... And... What do ya do when your greatest ally, the only one who knows the truth and understands is your greatest enemy? Daisuke X Satoshi, Krad X Dark.
1. Segment 1: The Forces Of Light And Dark

**Author's Note:** Discontinued as of 6/3/12

* * *

**Segment 1: _The Forces Of Light And Dark_**

_Darkness._  
It covered everything, cloaking the figure that roamed the night. Standing perfectly straight, hues closed in deep concentration. Silence surrounded the one who stood, unmoved by the passing of the night. A deep black, leathery feeling, angelic feather rested between the figure's index and middle finger, only supported by it's base. The right arm was extended outward, whereas the left one rested a few inches from the boy's face. His left arm was bent, the index and middle finger extended outward, whereas, the ring and pinkie finger bent into his palm, along with the thumb. It seemed that his face was divided by perfect symmetry, due to the resting place of his left hand. Silence still roamed, and that is what this angelic figure needed.  
_"Dark! Hurry up! Someone is bound to be coming soon! And I have school tomorrow!"_  
A loud voice shattered the silence that once occupied the angelic creature's mind, destroying the hard won concentration. Slowly, the once closed hues opened, revealing them to be a shade of deep velvet purple. The pools of purple were shadowed by the strands of long and short dark purple hair that rested in his face, covering some of his angelic features. Though, a look of anger crossed his face, as he slanted his purple hues in frustration.  
"Dammit Daisuke! You broke my concentration!"  
_"You have just been standing there for hours! Lets go!"_  
"No!" The dark angel replied, as he began to hear the sound of faint footsteps in the hall that rested behind him. "Ah well... We have a guest..." A light smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, as he let his hands fall to his sides. Turning his body slowly, he faced the door way awaiting the arrival of his pursuer.  
The footsteps grew closer, as a shadowed figure's movements could be seen by the keen purple hues. The room was still dark, but the black angel was used to it, for he roamed freely at night when his tamer would allow. Faintly, the black angel could make out the pursuer's outline. It seemed about the same size as the black one, though it wore white instead of black, and it had long hair that flowed behind it as it moved across the room, cloaked by the darkness. A glimmer of haunting yellow would appear from where the intruder's eyes would be. The black one cocked an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest, slowly taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a long sigh. "So, you have arrived?" He spoke with slight sarcasm, though he kept a close eye on the movements of the intruder. "It took you long enough... I could have fallen asleep." He gave a light shrug. "Sooo... What kept you... Krad?" The figure of black canted his head to the right, watching as the intruder reached it's destination. With a quick, upward hand motion, the room filled with light, dispelling the darkness that once ruled it.  
"What are you doing here, Dark?" The intruder asked, turning to face the black one. He wore all white, with long sleeves. Golden linings and buttons rested with his outfit. Long, blonde hair was pulled back, spiky on the top, yet straight after the tie. A few strands of his golden mane hung in his face, though his piercing cold yellow hues still managed to stand out. One piece of long hair ran down the middle of his face and half of his body. The rest, remained in the back, though joined together at the base with a silver cross. Two pure white angelic wings were folded neatly along his back. He awaited the answer from the dark angel.  
"I could ask you the same thing..." The darkness responded.  
"I don't have time for small talk, or your damn word games... I'm here to take care of you, such is my job... Now die, Dark Mousy!" The light answered, reaching into his cloak and pulling out a white feather. Observing it for a moment, he then looked to the darkness. Beginning to run forward, the light charged at the darkness.  
"Always have to do it the violent way, eh Krad? Well, whatever." The darkness' voice lacked emotion, as he stood holding his own weapon... The feather that was stained with black. Moving to a fighting stance, with one foot in front of the other, he opened his majestic black stained wings, awaiting the appropriate moment.  
The feathers of light and dark met, though not without consequence. The force of the impact caused lightening to emerge from the magically enhanced feathers. The light seemed to exert more of a push, causing the dark to be pushed back slightly. That small movement is what the light had hoped for. With a quick, and almost fluid-like motion, the light pulled the feather back, moving it in a slashing motion in front of the darkness, causing a white blade to emerge from the action.  
Before the darkness knew what was happening, he was slammed into the opposing wall, deep red colored blood seeping though a fresh gash that was dug into his chest. His back ached from the impact, as he moved one of his hands to the wound, feeling the warm blood leak down his hand. Closing those purple hues for a moment, he knew that tonight's mission had come to a close.  
"You were never very coordinated when it came to hands on combat, Dark... A skill that will help your defeat one day..." The light said with mockery, as he walked toward the wounded darkness. Stopping once he reached the dark one, he bent his knees, grabbing under his chin and looking into the darkness' soft hues with his cold, emotionless ones. "I could kill you right know, you realize this don't you? But yet... I can't... For, my tamer seems to have a place in his heart for that red-haired child of yours."  
"That's your weakness, not mine..."  
Hate was the main emotion that raged between the two fallen angels of light and dark, but there was always a spec of one other emotion... The one that neither of them could give into. The darkness looked away, so he no longer had to look into the hues of the light. The light angel shook his head, and stood up, turning away from the darkness. "We shall finish this another time... My tamer has reached his limit."  
"God forbid that, right Krad? Wouldn't you be better off without that blue-haired child?"  
"Just as you would be better off without the red-haired annoyance?" The light turned his head and glared at the dark angel, only to notice him looking to the floor not saying a word. "That's what I thought..." With that said, the light walked over to the light switch, flicking it off, darkness regaining control. "Good night, Dark." Then, the light disappeared into the catacombs of the museum.  
Sitting there, the wound on his chest aching with the pain from the magic. The black fallen angel remained unmoved. His purple hues were closed as the blood continued to run down his hand, chest, and clothes. Head hung low, with his long strands of purple hair shadowing his face from view. The sun was a few hours from it's awakening, and time was running out...

_!_  
The sound of a close at hand alarm clock, reaching it's desired time, began to sound, scattering the silence of the room, that was lit with the light of the raising sun. One arm would lazily reach out from under the covers and hit the alarm clock's button, causing the nerve racking noise to cease. The figure in the bed rolled over, trying to return to the hard won sleep.  
"Daisuke! Get up! Breakfast is ready!" A female's voice traveled up the stairs, and to the boy's ears, though he seemed to ignore it. After a few moments, the sound of footsteps could be heard as they came intact with the wooden stairs. The sound was seemingly rhythmic, yet it changed when the female reached the top of the staircase and onto the floor of the hallway.  
A light click sounded though the closed room as the knob turned, and the door began to open, in walking the female. "Daisuke." She said lightly, looking to the bed, and seeing a slight movement from under the covers. She crossed her arms over her breasts once she noticed that the boy didn't wake up. Sighing lightly, she walked over to his bed, placing her hands onto the blanket and closing them. After a moment's hesitation, she pulled the covers up to reveal the boy still asleep, curled into a ball. His red hair was even messier than normal, and he wore white pajama's. Hues were closed, but the female noticed a small stain of deep red along the boy's chest. Taking her hands, she placed them on his arm, and shook him. "Daisuke, sweetie, its time to get up, you have school, now, wake up!" She shook him harder, though this time, her attempt worked. A light moan of displeasure escaped the once closed lips, as he slowly began to wake from his slumber. Hues of fire red would open, as he tiredly moved his body into a sitting up position. Blinking the sleep from his pools, he looked to his mother. Though random thoughts seemed to have control over his thoughts at the moment.  
"Good morning mom..." He said, thinking about what happened last night after he blacked out. Releasing a tired yawn, and reaching up to gently run his fingers though his mess of fire red hair. He was still a little drossy, but he hoped that it would pass with the time. "Do I have to go to school today?" Keeping a keen eye on her, he awaited the answer.  
"Of course you do dear, there is no reason for you to stay home... You are not sick." His mother responded, placing the palm of her hand on his forehead. "You only seem a little tired."  
"Its Dark's fault! He's the one who stood there for hours until we got caught."  
"It must have been something important than... Anyways, get changed and come down for breakfast. See you down stairs, Daisuke!" With that she turned and walked out the door.  
Upon hearing the sound of the door close behind her, the boy released a deep sigh, allowing his red hues to close. The feeling of something fuzzy caused him to reopen his eyes, as he took in the sight of a white creature that had long white ears, big back feet, and deep red eyes like himself. "Kyu?" The small white creature asked. The boy raised his hand and rested it on the rabbit-like creature's body and began to pet him softly.  
"Well, good morning to you to, Wiz."  
"Kyuuuuuu." The white creature dragged it out, lightly nuzzling into the boy's hand.  
The boy gave a slight smile, as he slowly slid to the edge of the bed, sitting there for a moment. The white creature had moved and was now laying down in his bed, sleeping. He shook his head slightly. _I wish I was as lucky as him... _He thought as he stood up and decided to get ready for school before his mother came up to rattle his bones again.


	2. Segment 2: Life Repeats Itself

_**Segment 2: Life Repeats itself **_

The sound of footsteps sounded though the near abandoned road. Heavily echoing off the near by buildings, it caused the figure to look around with his deep fire red hues. _I'm going to be late..._ The boy thought as he ran. _It only happens when Dark decides to do his 'late night' jobs that no one has any clue about..._ He shook his head, sighing deeply to himself.

The sight of the school's front gates caught the boy's attention, jolting him out of his thoughts. The faint glimmer of iron bars shimmered in the morning sun.  
Once the spiky red haired boy reached the gate, he was greeted by his old friend.  
"Daisuke! Your late... And why is that?" A brown haired boy, about the age of the fire red haired one, approached him, his deep brown hues on his friend. His brown hair stuck up in a series of spikes, not like the red haired boy's, but in its own design. Though, some of the dark brown spikes hung just above his right hue. The brown haired boy wore the school uniform, but his had a band wrap around near his shoulder blade. The male school uniform consisted of a white shirt with black lines along the collar, and black pants, supported by a belt.  
"Sorry, Takeshi... I couldn't sleep last night... And well... I couldn't wake up this morning." The red haired boy forced a smile, placing one of his hands on the back of his skull for a moment.  
"Your a terrible liar... What are you hiding from me? I have been your friend forever, Daisuke..." The brown haired boy replied, walking over to him, and placing his arm around the neck his old friend and beginning to drag him off.  
"Takeshi..." The boy waved his arms in an up and down fashion, trying to regain balance. Once he was remotely balanced, he placed his hands on the brown haired boy's arms and tried to pull it from around his neck. "Takeshi... I... Can't... Breathe..." His effort to remove the arm was in vain. The grip was like a death hold.  
The sound of the school bell ringing shattered the silence, as the boy with brown hair sighed. "The stupid school bell... Oh well... Meet you in class Daisuke!" With that, he released his grip, running toward the doors to the school.  
With a deep sigh, the fire red haired boy closed his hues for a moment, then ran after his friend into the school building.

"Daisuke?"  
The sound of his name caused those deep fire red hues to find the speaker. The voice was familiar, and that of an older person. His teacher walked up to him, canting her head to the side slightly.  
"Daisuke, can I ask a favor of you?"  
The fire red haired boy sighed deeply to himself, as he shifted his form to face the female.  
"I would like you to take Satoshi's homework to his house, if its not too much trouble that is." She tilted her head to the right, awaiting a response from the boy.  
"Yeah, I'll bring it to him..." The boy forced a smile and took the papers from his teacher's loose grip on them. Allowing his hand to return to his side, he walked out the door of the class room.  
"Hey Daisuke! Where are you going?" The red haired boy could hear the shout, as he walked down the hall. It came from his loud mouthed friend, Takeshi.  
"He has to take stuff to Satoshi's, remember Takeshi?" A blonde haired boy, Masahiro, responded. He was also Daisuke's friend, having relatively short hair that hung down. "Now, get back to work!"  
"Darnit Daisuke... You get out of this one... But you will pay for it later... Bwahahahahaha..."  
"Takeshi, shut up and start cleaning!"

_At least I got out of there..._ The red haired boy sighed, as he walked down the side walk to Satoshi's house. _Takeshi probably would have made me take his job for cleaning like he always does... I'll pay for it tomorrow though..._ The boy shrugged and shook his head to himself. _Now, if I remember correctly, Satoshi's place should be around here somewhere..._ His deep fire red hues scanned the area, till they caught sight of the apartment complex that Satoshi lived in. It was odd when he didn't show up for school, considering he was always the first one there.  
Coming to the floor that he thought Satoshi's place was on, he searched for a door that had no name plate. Closing his hues for a moment, some random thoughts running though his head. Upon reopening them, his hues beheld the sight of a boy, about his age, but with light blue hair that hung down and in front of his face, shading his ice blue hues. No glasses rested upon his features though. The boy wore just a normal T-shirt that loosely clung to his thin form and a pair of baggy pants. If Daisuke was fire, then Satoshi was ice, two opposites. A small smile tugged at the corners of the red haired boy's mouth, as he looked to his friend.  
"Hey Satoshi, not feeling well I suppose?"  
"Hm? Not really... Just didn't feel like going in today..." The blue haired boy's voice was mid-low, with little to no emotion. His ice cold hues continued to look out to the street. "Thus, I am assuming that you have come to bring my homework to me..."  
Daisuke nodded his head weakly. "Yeah, the teacher asked me too... Its not that I mind or anything..."  
"I see." Satoshi replied bluntly, slowly turning to walk to his living place. "Please come in Daisuke... And ignore the mess... Haven't gotten around to cleaning it with all the stuff that revolves around Dark and Krad, you know?"  
"Uhm, sure..." Daisuke gave a fake laugh, following after the blue haired boy_. Need to be careful... He might try to capture me, I mean Dark... Can't let my guard down..._ He thought as he walked though the door, his red hues taking in the sight of Satoshi's rather messy apartment. _I think its messier then the last time when I came here with Takeshi..._  
Satoshi stood behind him and closed the door, then walking over to a chair and sitting down. "Not much use using locks, so just have a seat where ever you can find a chair."  
_Why do I always fall for these things... What do I get myself into sometimes?_ He looked to the blue haired boy, searching for a chair to sit on. Upon finding one, he sat down, placing the homework on the table that rested next to him. "Well, that was fun and all, Satoshi, but I better get home... Mom would start to get worried if I don't come home soon..." At that point, the red haired boy felt a sudden surge of pain from his arm. Those fire red hues of his darting to Satoshi. "Satoshi, let me go... You are hurting me! Let me go!" He tired to pull away, though the blue haired boy's grip only tightened from this gesture. Daisuke noticed that his head was hung low, and he was laughing lightly.  
"So easily swayed you are, Daisuke..." Slowly, the blue haired boy raised his head, though the once ice blue hues were now a haunting yellow, the only emotion that showed, was hate. He grinned slightly, as his hair began to grow out, the light blue becoming taken over by a deep yellow. Once the transformation was complete, he tightened his grip on the red haired boy's arm, slanting his hues slightly. "Ah, Daisuke, we should meet like this more often... I hardly see you."  
"Let go of me Krad!" The boy yelled, trying to pull away, though to no avail. He stood up quickly, trying to break the light's grip. _Damn, its no use... He has got me pretty good... Why does it always happen to me?_ He sighed to himself, though keeping full attention on the angel of white.  
"Hm, no use is it Daisuke? And to think, I could end it all so easily..." The grin on his face never seemed to fade, as he pulled the red haired boy into him. "If you were gone, then this body would be mine..."  
"Yeah, I'm sure... Like Satoshi would let you run around in his body, if he hates you so much?"  
"He wouldn't have a choice... Though, if you weren't around, I would have never come to be, so I can thank you for that much."  
"What the hell are you talking about? I have nothing to do with you and Satoshi."  
"You have much more then you think... If only you weren't so ignorant... But, oh well, it ends now."  
"Its not over yet..." He took a step back and closed his fire red hues for a moment. The once messy, spiky hair became long in front, and short in back, though it all fell flat. Thus, the once red hair became stained in a deep purple, as a smile played across his features. Slowly, the eyes reopened, to show that they were now as purple as his hair. Taking his other hand and placing it on the light's wrist that held his arm. "So Krad... Trying to destroy what is mine again? Well, can't allow that now, can we?" He tightened his grip, thus forcing the light to release his.  
"Dark, back again? Didn't get enough pain the last time, hm?"  
"Of course not... There is never enough pain when your around."  
"Well, gomen nasai to hear that... I'll try harder this time."  
"Whatever..." The darkness rolled it's eyes slightly, shaking his head.

"So... This is the infamous 'Other Side' hmm?" The creature asked, deep blood red pools scanning the darkness that surrounded it.

"Raji..."

Upon hearing it's name, the creature's ear twiched, as it turned it's body to face the speaker, it bowed slighly. "Sykira... I believe we have made it to the fabled 'Other Side'..."

"Good... Its about time... Only took over 1,000 years... Because the portal had been sealed... Damn them..." The boy slanted his deep velvet purple hues, some of his long red hair falling into his face.

"But I guess as all things, seals tend to wear off... Just gotta wait for the right time..."

"1,000 years is a long time to wait for a spell to weaken... I still can't believe they sealed the enterance though a painting..." The boy shook his head to himself, the sound of feathers running against each other sounded though the room. "I believe it is time to get revenge... Wouldn't you say, Raji?"

"I have waited for nothing more over these past years..." A large smirk crossed the creature's muzzle, revealing some of her razor sharp teeth.

In the corner of their ears, the demons could hear the faint sounds of footsteps coming closer to them.

"How nice of them to send a welcoming party... Ahwell... Guess we had better get back into gear..." The boy looked to the enterance of the room, as the guards came into view.

"Whatever you want, Sykira... A little work out won't hurt..." Slowly, the female raised her clawed hand into the air, as a staff of gold appeared in her hand. "Whenever you are ready..."

"Who are you?" The guard leader asked, though to late. A sharp pain dug into his stomach, as he begain to cough up blood.

"We are your worst enemies..." The boy responed, pulling his hand out of the guard's stomach, allowing the guard to fall to the ground. Slowly, the blood red hues of the boy looked to his heand, and he grinned to himself. Slowly shaking his clawed hand as blood drops came off of it. "Raji! Ready... Set... Go!"


	3. Segment 3: The Creatures of Hell

**Segment 3: _The Creatures of Hell_**

The sound of beating wings, along with feathers shifting against each other filled the night. Slowly, a rain of black and white leathery feathers fell from the heavens, to blanket the earth with the only evidence of what happened this night. Two figures occupied the air this night, the forces of light and dark.  
"Why do you flee Dark? I thought you wanted the pain?" The light opened his hand, thus forthcoming an orb of energy. Upon forcing his arm forward, the orb emerged from the energy, moving toward the direction the darkness rested in.  
_Damn Krad... Always so wasteful with his magic..._ The darkness shook his head, sighing to himself. Through the corner of his purple hue, he could see the movement of the energy orb. Shifting his weight to the side, thusly forcing his body to move with the action. He did not make it unharmed though, for the overall movement was sluggish, causing the end of his left black wing to become singed. The reddish-blackish blood leaked from the wound, running down his majestic black feathers, and falling to the ground, staining the feathers of black and white. With each flap of the wounded wing, a sharp pain would stab though the wing and into his shoulder joint. Wincing from the pain sightly, those deep purple hues of his searched the sky for his opposite.  
_Where is he?_ The darkness thought, as he turned around to look behind him. _Nothing there... Then where?_ The thought was late, as he felt an arm wrap around his neck. Quickly forced against the body of the light, he growled to himself. "Dammit it Krad, let me go!"  
"Ah, this seems rather familiar, doesn't it Dark?" The light asked, though a slight hint of mockery resided in his voice.  
"No, it doesn't... Why don't you enlighten me as to why it seems familiar?"  
"Because..." The light lowered his head so it rested on the darkness' shoulder. "This is the end for you... It will haunt your soul for eternity..." He whispered lightly, pulling his head back.  
"Heh, you wish..."  
"Wish? Hardly... This I know..." The light released his grip, though with a swift arm movement, struck the darkness in the back hard.  
_Fuck, why does that damn bastard always get me?_ The darkness thought as he fell. Opening his wings wouldn't help, for they were injured themselves, though he had a plan for later.**  
**Upon seeing the feathers of black and white shoot up from the impact, the light slanted those emotionless ice blue hues of his. "Dark, are you dead?" He called, tilting his head to the side, as the wind blew past him, forcing his long, blond hair to move in the direction along with it.  
Slowly, the once full moon became covered by a thick, black cloud. From it, the silence was broken by the sound of the rolling thunder in the distance. A flash of a blueish colored blot emerged from the cloud striking the ground below the light.  
"Best go see what happened to him..." The light murmured as he slowly descended towards the ground.  
Once the light landed on the ground, the skies opened up, unleashing the tears of the angels. The rain fell heavily upon the light, as he folded his wings, slanting his blue hues in an atempt to see though the rain and the night. _Where did he land? _The light thought, shifting his gaze to look around. A flash of bright blue would scatter the darkness that had gained control of the night due to the rain. In that flash, those ice hues would search the area for his opposite.  
"Hmmmm..." The light wondered, slowly crossing his arms across his chest, those pure white wings of his shifting as the water ran down them, inbetween the feathers.  
Through the sound of the rain and thunder, he could hear the sound of a bush move. Quickly turning to face the area where the noise had come from, he canted his head to the right. "Dark, I know you are there..." He said, slanting those ice blue hues of his looking between the drops. Taking a step forward, the rain water running down his clothes and face, only to drip off onto the already soaked ground. His golden mane dripped with the water that fell from the sky, though he has his attention focused on the bush.  
Coming up to the bush, he kicked it with the tip of his shoe, watching as it shook from the force, dropping the water it had collected onto the grass and dirt that rested beneath it. _Dammit, where is that bastard? He's got to be here some where... Or did he really die? Damn if he did_... The light looked around, a slight growling rumbled in the pit of his throat.  
"Hm, Krad, not as dumb as you appear to be are you?"  
Before the light could react, he was pushed to the ground, feathers, water, and grass being forced windward, due to the pressure of the impact. A flash of lightning revealed to him who had caught him.  
"Dammit, Dark, get the hell off of me!" The light growled, trying to prop himself up on his elbows, but to no avail. His deep, emotionless ice hues staring into the darkness' semi-warm purple ones. Water dripped from the oddly spiked purple hair, falling onto the light as did the water from the sky. Another clap of thunder would eliminate the steady slience, besides that of the water rainning onto the darkened planet.  
"I thought you were going to kill me? Or was that just an empty threat as well?" The darkness asked, a slight hit of sarcasm hinted in his low voice.  
"If you want to die so badly, I can made your wish come true..." The light only grinned in return, for he knew that there wasn't much he could do in his current predicament. Being forced to the ground, on wet and slippery grass didn't make life easy.  
"Hmmm..." The darkness thought for a moment, contemplating that which he was told. "Sounds promising... Too bad I have too much to do, so I can't let you kill me, not yet at least... But... Unfortunately, there is nothing to stop me from killing you..." A sadistic grin crossed the features of the darkness, as lightning flashed in the background, followed by the drumroll of the angels.

"Sykira, wait a damn minute... Where the hell are we going?"  
"I dunno, just run, before they catch us!"  
"And your afraid of them?"  
"Chet, no... It's just fun to watch them chase after us, cause their atempts are futile." The creature with the long, lava red hair looked to his companion, giving her a warm smile.  
"... Sykira... You're an idiot..."  
"Stop ruining my fun, Raji! It's fun to screw with people after you have been locked up for thousands of years."  
"Whatever..." The white animal like creature rolled her deep red hues.  
The one called Sykira wore all black. Gloves adoned his arms, though didn't cover all of his fingers. Wearing a skin tight shirt with a small vest placed on top of it, the lining of the vest was silver, and a silver ring in the middle held it all together. His pants gave more leaveway, being kinda baggy, but not to an extreme. Black, flexable shoes covered his feet, though allowing for all sorts of foot movements. His clothing was constructed for fast and flexable movement, and helped him greatly. Long, lava red bangs covered one hue, the other stood out. The one hue was a deep purple, as was the one covered by the red hair. His hair went to about his shoulders, the rest was pulled back into a white tie around that flowed down his body, the end of the tie around released what was left of his red mane. On top of his head rested a pair of navy blue dog-type ears, accompanied by brown, slightly curved horns. Three wings were folded along his back, though they were ever shifting due to becoming uncomfortable. The right wing was demonic, the fingers of the wing here blue, three black claws rested on top, the skin that connected the fingers was black, and torn at some parts. The left wing was angelic, though all the feathers were stained just as black as the night that had taken control. The last wing, came out of his back bone. This one was angelic and demonic. Fingers ran down the middle of the purple tinted feathers, the fingers, themselves, were a pigment of black. Three, navy blue tails emerged from his coccyx. At the end of these tails, that had a lion-like appearance, was red hair, like on his skull. He was the exact opposite of his associate, who was adorned with lighter colorations.  
Raji, the other one, didn't have too much of a humanic appearance. Her body was covered in dove white fur, though along her chest and stomach was deep black fur, which kinda threw off her odd appearance. Her face was in the shape of a muzzle, due to the fact she was a jackal. Around those deep, blood red hues, was an oddly shaped blue marking. One strand of her long purple mane hung in her face, dividing it into almost perfect symmetry. On either side by her cheeks, there were small braids, at about the base of her skull, there were two more small braids that flowed with her deep purple hair. That mane of hers hung down, past her waist and was let loose, to blow in the free wind. A white top covered her breasts, but they were covered natually by long, black fur. Her lower half was covered by a white skirt, with slits on the sides, revealing the fur up to her thighs. A poofy white tail swayed with the motion of her hips as she followed Sykira. In her hand, she held a staff in the shape of an ankh, the ankh was gold in color. From her shoulder blades, emerged two mahogany demonic wings, though they had no visable fingers showing. Her pawed feet made light sounds as they ran, she cursed to herself.  
"Sykira!" She called after him, "Where are we going?"  
"To find the one who sealed our fates..." A malicious grin crossed his demonic features as he ran.  
"Where is he?"  
"Can you not feel the magic in the air, or has your sense dulled over the thousands of years?"  
"No, I can feel it..."  
"Good, then lets go!"  
Sykira stopped, opening two of his three wings, then bending his knees to push himself upward when he unbent them. Once in the sky, he flapped those two wings to stay airborne, waiting for Raji.  
Raji followed his influence, but opening her wings and taking off. When she met him in the sky, he made a small hand motion, the two taking off in that direction.  
The guards who were chasing them had given up by now, just turning to go and get a cup of coffee, and act like this never happened. The two demons of Hell were released, hoping to make all Hell freeze over.


	4. Segment 4: Harbinger of the Past

**Segment 4: _Harbinger of the past_**

As the rain pelted down on the creatures of light and darkness, thunder ringed thoughout the area. Though, this time, the thunder was accompanied by another sound, one seemingly familar in both of the creatures ears. This sound rang out, killing any and all other sounds. The rain and thunder both were drowned out because of it. This sound, was that of a siren not to far off in the distance. As the sound started to get closer, the darkness drew his attention from the light to the fence that surrounded the apartment complex.

"Shit!" The darkness cursed lightly, standing up and turning to the gate of the complex. As he began to run, he was brought down, falling onto the ground, the feathers of light and dark shooting up along with the grass. "Fuck! Krad! Get off of me!"

"No, this is a perfect opportunity to get rid of you..."

"If the cops take me, then you can't kill me..."

"Damn!" He looked down for a moment, slanting those ice cold hues.

The darkness had gotten free because the light had loosened his grip, pushing himself up to a sitting position, he sat there for a moment, the rain falling upon him. Slowly shaking his head to get rid of the water that had found a home on him, he then moved himself to stand up once more. The rain continuing to rain down on him, running between the feathers on his black stained wings, and dripping off of them and his already soaked form. Behind him, he could hear russling as the light moved to stand up also, the sound of the sirens getting closer. Turning around to face the light, the darkness glared at his opposite for a moment. Slowly, the hues of once deep purple began to become tainted with a pigment of fire red. The sight of his eye change only lasted for a short second, as they closed. Falling forward due to becoming unconscious, and landing in the chest of the light. His hair began to change from the purple to a fire red, unstead of standing up in a series of spikes, it was forced along his skull due to the weight of the water on his hair. The black wings that had rested along his back slowly disappeared from sight, almost like they faded into the darkness.

The light looked down, muttering to himself. "I could do away with him now... Then all my problems would be taken care of..." He contemplated the thought for a long moment, keeping his cold hues on the boy that the darkness had left with him. The light could feel his power depleting, as he cursed metally. _Dammit Satoshi... Why do you need to come out now? Just to ruin the plot..._ With that, the mane of blonde began to shorten, as a light blue stained the once pure blonde color. Blue bangs hung in the boy's face, as he looked around the gated area. His hues remained blue, but they lost their insane coldness, becoming a bit softer.

The noise of the sirens was now infront of the complex, and lights began to flick on because of it. The sound of footsteps crunching the wet grass reached the boy's ears, as he blinked. _The cops?_ He thought, turing the red haired boy to the side, and picking him up. Placing one hand under the bend in his knees and the other on about his shoulder blades, helping to keep the boy's head from falling back. Slowly, he began to walk towards the gate. As he apporched it, the sound of rusty hinges opening for the frist time in a while filled the rainy night sky. One of the officers walked in then, followed by about ten others. They seemed to surround the two boys, ready to capture them if they were the creatures they pursued. Satoshi blinked, though kept his cool, not wanting the cops to find this suspicious.

"Can I help you...?" He asked after a moment's hesitation, his voice was calm and collected, flowing fluiently from his lips.

"We were called here. There were sounds coming from this aparment complex, so we came to check it out..." One said, keeping those pools on the blue haired boy.

"I see. But, I assure you police officers... There is nothing happening here..." Satoshi tried to reassure them, as he shifted Daisuke in his arms. The extra weight that the water added to the boy's clothing didn't help with the weight issue. Not that Daisuke was heavy, however, it was just that holding any thing for a prolonged period of time could become tedious.

"What's with the kid?" The same police officer asked, motioning to the unconscious red-haired male that occupied Satoshi's arms.

"Him? Oh, don't worry about him... I have it under control... He passed out, and I am taking him home to care for him... If you'll excuse me, because I know you all have a job to do..." He shot them a glance through those long, light blue bangs that caused them to come to attention. Satoshi resumed walking slowly, careful not to accidently slip on the wet grass.

The police officer watched the 'Commander' leave, and walked back, taking in the carnage. The black and white feathers littered the ground all around. Like that wasn't suspicious... "Is the Commander hiding something from us?" He asked, though more to himself as he bent at the knees, observing the darkened scene. The rain still pelted down in great sheets. Satoshi was gone by now, and so were most of the police. Only three remained, and they serveyed the scenery, making sure to get all the small details. One thing did nag at the back of that one police officer's mind, however...

By now, Satoshi had reached his messy appartment. Walking over things, and tripping over others as he made his way noisily though the apparentment, he was finally able to find a light switch, flicking it on. The sudden light change blinded him for a moment, before his hues were able to adjust. "I really need to clean this place..." He commented, before smirking slightly.

Reaching the couch with some exerted effort, he placed Daisuke on top of it, and sighed. "What a night..." The blue-haired boy said, running a hand through his hair. The bangs lifted up, but fell back into place gracefully once the hand stopped displacing them. "Lets see... First aid would be in order..." With that, he got up and stumbled into the bathroom. Using the counter as a support, he pulled his body weight up, and muttered. "Guess I got hurt more then I thought as well..."

Exiting the bathroom, first aid kit in hand, he made his way back over to the couch, and kneeled beside Daisuke. The red haired boy was soaked from head to toe, and those once rosey lips were now a shade of blue. Wasting no time, Satoshi unbuttoned the boy's shirt, and moved his body to slip him out of it. Then he moved to remove the undershirt. Daisuke's skin was cold to the touch, sending a slight shiver up the blue haired boy's back. "Have to treat and warm him..." Once more, he sighed, releasing all of the air from his lungs.

Inhaling slowly, he opened the kit, pulling out the bandages and peroxide. Twisting the white cap off of the brown bottle, he lathered some cotton balls with the solution. Running it carefully over the open wounds on the other boy, he made sure to clean them well. He didn't want them to become infected, so he took his time. Once he finished with the upper body, he bandaged it all up, securing it tightly.

Once that was complete, he paused for a moment, knowing he would have to remove the poor kid's pants. That was an odd thought, and he would have to control himself, for fear that the blonde haired beast would return. Unbuttoning them slowly, he braced himself as he pulled both the boxers and pants down at once, closing those blue pools. He hesitated before opening them again, trying not to look at the other's private areas. He would feel like a pervert then, and it took a lot of self restraint.

When he finally regained himself, he got more cotton balls, lathered them, and worked in utter silence, other then the sound of the rain falling outside. However, he couldn't really keep his mind from wandering as he worked. He seemed to finish this quickly, as he got up, venturing into his room, while leaning against a wall time and time again. Returning with a blanket and pajamas, he set them aside for a moment.

Though, before he decided to dress the other, he took it upon himself to look the other over, if only once. This would be his only chance... He told himself over and over as he did. At any rate, he reached a hand down the other's body slowly, before groping the other's still developing member. Again, he shivered, pulling the hand away and shaking his head. "What is wrong with me, really?"

Wasting no more time, he moved to dress Daisuke quickly, so his temptation would end, though he cursed mentally for it. Once the other was dressed fully, Satoshi threw the blanket over him, then sat down, back against the couch as he moved to tend to his own wounds.

The three remaining police officers outside were still serveying the scene, making sure they left no element unturned. They didn't find much sides some articles of clothing, blood-stained feathers, and some hair. That was about all, not much to go on. "Seems like a bust..." One said, though not to happily to realize that the hours wasted were in vain.

"Keep looking, dammit! Something will turn up!" The leader shouted, as the sound of someone laughing, and his attention strayed to the sound.

Pearched upon the top of the fence was Sykira, that cerberus demon. His legs were crossed, elbows resting on his leg, hand resting on his palm. Those blue ears were lowered back, tails swaying in different directions. "Yessss..." He hissed, while smirking. "Something will turn up. Something always does, does it not?" He arched a brow, as he shifted.

"Who or what the hell are you?" The police officer yelled, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Sykira, taking aim. The demon's laughter only grew, however.

"I am an incarnation of hell..." He said as he pushed off the fence, landing gracefully on the ground. When Sykira landed, the police officer's thumb moved to the hammer of the gun, pulling it back as the click rang out. His index finger was against the trigger, holding it. "Shoot me..." Sykira said, rolling his shoulders. "I dare you..."

Without hesitation, the cop pulled the tigger, the bullet immerging from the barrel and soaring straight out, hitting Sykira right in the chest. Though, Sykira didn't falter, not even flinch. "That was supposed to hurt...?" He asked, almost shyly, as he moved his hand up, digging those razor sharp nails into his chest. Grunting slightly, he ripped his flesh out, throwing the chunk at the man. "I didn't feel it..." Sykira's smirk widened, as he looked at the panic-struck guard.

In desperation, the cop shot at the demon over and over, though it didn't seem to affect him in the least. Finally, Sykira grabbed the hot barrel, bending it, and the cop's arm, back. A loud cracking sound filled the air as the wrist was broken, the bone immerging from the side. Blood dripped from the now exposed bone. "Nice knowing you..." Sykira commented, as he grabbed the cop, pulling him closer. "Remember your sins in Hell. Sayonara." Those were the final words as the demon placed his lips roughly against the cop's, his hand going straight into the man's chest. Ripping the still beating heart out, he pulled away and pushed the guard down, looking at the now still heart. "Raji!" He called out.

His call was answered as the white jackal anthro jumped from the top of the apartment complex to the ground, brushing herself off. The other cops had taken off, for fear of their lives. "Weigh the heart, Raji..." Sykira requested, handing it to her.

She took it while nodding, and closed her hues, as if reading it. Without warning, she snapped out and ate it, the blood spilling out of her muzzle. "A heart weighed with sin..." Was her only response.

"I figured..." The demon rolled his violet hues, placing his hands behind his head.

"You're hurt..." Raji commented, looking the other over.

"I was shot..."

"You're hurt! You fucking idiot!" Raji jumped on him, clawing and ripping his flesh, though Sykira knew it was only her way of showing she cared.

"We are close, Raji... Finally..." He said, inspite of his odd disposition.

"Yes... Finally... The ultimate revenge and redemption... Kokoyuku... We are coming from you..."


End file.
